St Valentines!
by SweetG
Summary: Hiei/Kurama- Kurama ODIA el 14 de febrero... Es el dia mas molesto del año.


**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi, editorial Shueisha, y Studio Pierrot. I'M OBVIOUSLY NOT GETTIN' ANY MONEY FROM THIS, SO DON'T SUE ME ToT.

**Yo! St. Valentines!**

Kurama ODIABA los 14 de febrero...

Suspiró, mientras se arreglaba para irse al instituto.

Tomó sus cosas y le dio un pequeño beso de despedida a Shiori, que le sonrió con dulzura.

* * *

Caminó un par de cuadras, alerta, mirando en todas direcciones...

Cuándo estuvo cerca del instituto intentó entrar lo más disimuladamente posible, pero...

-"¡Shuu chan!-Una chica muy bonita de largo cabello negro y ojos celestes se le tiró encima- ¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÍIIIIIN!"

Kurama se sostuvo de la puerta mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a la chica con todo el tacto posible.

-"Gra... Gracias, Sadako san..." Dijo, sin lograr su objetivo, toda una chica lapa.

-"Neee, neeee, puedes decirme Sa chan, itoshii" Dijo, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Kurama buscó una forma de escaparse de ella, mientras la chica sacaba una gran caja rosada en forma de corazón de su bolso con una mano, mientras con la otra le aplicaba una llave francesa.

-"¡Te preparé unos deliciosos chocolates!-Dijo, forzándolo a tomar la caja- No te preocupes en darme las gracias, ya podrás hacerme unos tú mismo para el White Day" Le guiñó un ojo nuevamente.

-"Ah... Sí, Sadako san" Contestó incómodo, y entonces se le ocurrió una idea- -"¿Ése no es Brad Pitt desnudo?" Señaló un punto justo detrás de la chica y ésta se volteó inmediatamente, soltándolo.

Aprovechó la distracción para huir, pero cuando estaba por llegar a su salón...

-"¡SHUICHI KUN!" Eran veinte o treinta chicas, de distintos cursos... Sudó frío.

Lo rodearon, y empezaron a gritar todas al mismo tiempo, y a ofrecerle cajas de bombones, chocolates hechos a mano, osos de peluche, y demás "ofrendas" del día de San Valentín para su Dios terrenal.

-"¡Toma mis chocolates, Shuichi kun!"

-"No, toma los míos ¡Están hechos a mano!"

-"Esto, yo..." No sabía cómo salir de ahí; Evaluó la posibilidad de pedir auxilio, pero era demasiado orgulloso para eso, entonces sintió una mano que lo jalaba hacia el salón, y cerraba la puerta, para que las exaltadas féminas no entraran.

Kurama miró a su salvador, un chico de su curso que creía que se llamaba Sakazaki Kyomarou, que estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta, intentando mantenerla cerrada, ya que las chicas intentaban abrirla por todos los medios.

-"Gracias Sakazaki san" Dijo, mientras lo ayudaba a mantener la puerta cerrada.

-"¿Problemas de San Valentín, eh?" Preguntó éste, mientras algunas de las chicas del otro lado se cansaban de forcejear y se iban, desilusionadas.

Kurama asintió, y entonces Kyomarou lo miró fijamente unos instantes, sonrió.

-"Todas se me adelantaron"- Dijo entonces, lanzando una pequeña risa.

El pelirrojo lo miró, atónito, y el chico se sonrojó levemente.

-"Feliz San Valentín, Shuichi" Le entregó un pequeño chocolate en forma de rosa, y Kurama lo aceptó, un poco shockeado.

* * *

Unos minutos después había tocado el timbre, y todas las chicas que no pertenecían a ése curso se habían ido... Jurando volver y ser millones.

Kurama estaba sentado en su banco, que estaba en la última fila, justo al lado de la ventana. Sentía las miradas de sus compañeras sobre él, y podía escuchar sus risitas estúpidas y los comentarios que se hacían las unas a las otras.

-"Estoy segura que me pedirá que salgamos"

-"No seas tonta, Midori. Todas sabemos que yo soy quien le gusta"

Arqueó una ceja, TODAS las ningen necesitaban una lobotomía, URGENTE...

Definitivamente ODIABA el 14 de febrero.

* * *

Salió del establecimiento cautelosamente, cuidándose más que si fuera a robar un antiguo tesoro del Makai. En un determinado momento, casi fue descubierto por tres chicas, pero logró escabullirse sin mayores problemas.

En cuánto llegó a su casa, suspiró aliviado.

_-'Todo terminó'_ Pensó, mientras leía una nota que Shiori había dejado sobre la mesa (Que decía que llegaría un poco tarde) y subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Se recostó en su cama, feliz de haber llegado vivo.

Sonrió, mientras cerraba los ojos.

-"¿Te divertiste mucho viéndome sufrir, Hiei?"

-"Bastante... ¿Qué pensarían en el Makai si vieran al impresionante Youko Kurama siendo derrotado por unas adolescentes ningen?"

El youkai, que había estado sentado tranquilamente en la ventana se acercó al pelirrojo, que aún tenía los ojos cerrados, y las manos a los lados.

-"Dime- Hiei se sentó en el borde de la cama, aparentando desinterés- ¿Qué tontería ningen es el día de San Valentín?"

Kurama abrió un ojo, y levantó un poco la cabeza, para verlo ¿Por qué de pronto a Hiei le interesaba la cultura humana?

-"Es un día en el que las ningen regalan chocolates o cosas así al hombre que aman" Explicó brevemente.

El youkai sonrió, irónicamente.

-"¿Y el ningen que te salvó de tus enamoradas?" Preguntó.

Kurama se incorporó y lo miró, con una ceja levantada.

-"Algunos ningen también le regalan cosas a sus amadas... O amados" Amplió, sin explicarse la curiosidad del pelinegro.

Hiei evitó mirar a Kurama, que lo escrutaba detenidamente. En cambio fijó su vista en el pequeño chocolate que sobresalía del maletín del chico. Entornó los ojos... Kurama había aceptado el regalo de aquél humano.

-"¿Te molesta?" Preguntó Kurama en voz baja, mientras lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero entonces lo tumbó en la cama, en un rápido movimiento y capturó sus brazos, posicionándolos sobre su cabeza.

-"¿Tú que crees, Youko infiel?" Preguntó el youkai, haciendo presión en los brazos del pelirrojo.

Éste emitió un casi inaudible sonido de protesta, pero mantuvo su mirada fija en Hiei.

-"Sabes que no te soy infiel, sólo acepté su chocolate por cortesía"

El pelinegro mostró una sonrisa sardónica, mientras aumentaba un poco la presión en los brazos de Kurama; Éste le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

_-'Ya basta Hiei'_

El youkai suspiró, y cambió su mirada altiva a una más dócil (Dócil dentro de los estándares de Hiei, that is xD). Liberó los brazos del Kitsune, y en cambio posicionó los suyos a los lados de su pelirroja cabeza.

Kurama tenía una mirada bastante cruda en el rostro, y Hiei pudo adivinar que se sentía dolido por su desconfianza. Entonces lo besó, cómo gesto de reconciliación, pero el Youko lo apartó, mirándolo a los ojos, con una expresión más suave.

-"Hiei, necesito que confíes en mí" Dijo, alejándolo un poco de él.

El youkai suspiró, cerrando los ojos, y entonces Kurama sonrió.

-"Hiei no baka- Sintió un agudo dolor en su costado, producto de un certero golpe propinado por el pelinegro- ¡Itaaaai¿Por qué fue eso?"

Se sobó un poco, haciendo morritos, mientras el demonio de ojos rojos esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"Kurama..."

El Youko lo miró, y Hiei lo besó ferozmente, mientras hundía y enredaba su mano en los cabellos pelirrojos, tirando un poco de ellos. Lo que causó que el Youko hiciera una pequeña mueca.

-"Confío en tí... No confío en el resto... -Susurró, contra los labios entreabiertos de su amante- Por eso... Voy a marcarte, para que todos sepan que eres **mío**"

Hundió sus dientes en el cuello de Kurama, que gimió, en una fatídica mezcla de placer y dolor.

Aferró las sábanas con sus gráciles manos y arqueó su espalda, mientras una ligera sensación de calor en su zona más íntima se hacía presente. La brutalidad y sensualidad del youkai lo excitaba. Gimió su nombre, y Hiei le arrancó el uniforme, tirándolo al otro extremo de la habitación.

-"Todos van a saber que soy... Tu dueño" Murmuró el youkai en su oído, quitándose la ropa.

Lo besó, de forma demandante, y Kurama correspondió, con pasión.

Las caricias de ambos se tornaron cada vez más deseosas, más intensas, más exigentes; Pronto se encontraron haciendo el amor, con movimientos sublimes y deliciosos.

Kurama gemía, enviciado por el placer. Con una mano en su cabello y la otra cerrada sobre las sábanas, mientras el youkai embestía con violencia, lastimándolo un poco en el proceso, pero no importaba.

-"Hiei..." Susurró, conservando su característica elegancia, aún en su éxtasis.

* * *

Después de retozar un buen rato Hiei se había dormido, pacíficamente, junto a su amante, que aún estaba bien despierto.

Kurama acarició el cabello renegrido del youkai. Le dolía un poco el brazo, suspiró, un poco indignado. Se puso de pie para ir al baño y evaluar los daños.

Se miró al espejo y divisó fácilmente las marcas que Hiei había dejado a lo largo de su cuello, torso y brazos... ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a Shiori ésas lesiones?

Vio por el espejo el rostro inquisitivo y adormilado del youkai, que lo escudriñaba desde la puerta, con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-"La marca de tu cuello no va a desaparecer... El resto tal vez sí lo haga... En algunas semanas" Comentó, en un tono que oscilaba entre la burla y la satisfacción.

Kurama hizo un gesto de exasperación, mientras Hiei volvía, bostezando, a la cama.

-"¡Feliz San Valentín, _itoshii_!" Le dijo mientras se acostaba, ensanchando su sonrisa mordaz.

Miró a Hiei con una ceja arqueada, mientras desenredaba su cabello (Qué, gracias al youkai, estaba todo anudado y horrible).

Maldito 14 de febrero...

* * *

**N/A:** Yes! Segundo fic Kurama/Hiei que publico :)...

Bueno... ¿Reviews, por favor? xD Drenched puppy eyes Les voy a dar galletitas Intenta sobornarlas

General Estrella (Alias Sweet G).

P.D: Tendria que haberlo subido antes, pero mi computadora no me djo u.u


End file.
